


Sweet Tooth

by MinxieChan



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Candy, Cookies, Dentists, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Revenge, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxieChan/pseuds/MinxieChan
Summary: In attempt to help Riki adjust to his life in Eos, Iason allows him to indulge in some sweets.





	1. Bittersweet

Riki shoved the cookies carelessly into his mouth, spewing crumbs as he chewed.

Iason glanced over at his pet, first smiling at the puffed cheeks of his mongrel that resembled a chipmunk, but then he admonished the behaviour. "Slow down, pet, you'll choke."

Riki grunted, setting down a warm biscuit and chewed the one he had in his mouth. "There, happy?"

"Very," Iason nodded, then returned his gaze to his screenreader. "I do not mind you indulging, but do not give Daryl a reason to use his emergency first aid skills."

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled, shoving the next biscuit into his mouth.

Iason frowned, expecting a more gracious response. "Perhaps you've had enough today?" 

"No!" Riki protested, then shot a desperate look to the Blondie. "I'll be careful. These taste so good when they're fresh. Please?"

"Oh very well," Iason smiled, observing as his mongrel made another selection from the goodies tray. "Daryl, make me a cup of tea."

Riki paused, catching Iason's gaze upon him. "Yuff wan won?" he murmured. 

"Chew before you speak, pet," Iason sighed, but then added. "Pick one for me."

The mongrel swallowed, then glanced down at the sweets. "Is there one you like?" he questioned. "I thought you didn't like sweets?"

Iason smiled. "There is one that goes nicely with tea," he hinted. "I want you to pick which one you believe it is." 

Daryl entered the room, setting the cup of tea before his Master and then silently leaving the room.

"Go on," Iason prompted, elegantly picking up his tea cup and softly inhaling the aroma before taking a delicate sip.

Riki pursed his lips and glanced at the assortment of cookies and biscuits. Iason hadn't shown an overly passionate desire for chocolate, so it couldn't be any of those ones. Did he want the blander cookies? The mongrel hesitantly reached out and retrieved a delicate biscuit that was not very sweet, but it had a pleasant texture and the taste - he would never admit it, but they were one of his favourites despite the lack of chocolate. "Here."

Iason's eyes glimmered with pleasure. "That is the one you believe I will enjoy with tea?" he questioned.

The mongrel faltered. "Y...yeah...I think it would go well with it."

The Blondie smiled and reached out his gloved hand. "Give it to me," he instructed. 

Riki inhaled, puffing out his chest a bit and handed off the biscuit. "There."

Iason smiled softly. "You certainly know your sweets for living in the Slums," he noted, sipping his tea and then nibbling the biscuit. 

"I was right?" Riki asked in disbelief. 

"Indeed, this is a Tythia Biscuit, it's designed to be eaten with tea," Iason explained. "It's also my favourite."

Riki shifted. "It's...pretty good." 

"You think so, hmm?" Iason questioned, amusedly watching his mongrel. He knew that Riki had eaten a few already and seemed to enjoy them. Was he too embarrassed to admit it? With a smile, Iason took another sip of his tea before setting it down and then patting his lap. "Come."

"I'm not a dog." Riki slowly sat upon the Blondies lap, ensuring the man knew that he was annoyed at having to do so. "What?" 

"Nothing, I just wish to have you closer," he answered, wrapping his arm around his beloved. "Are you truly not happy with me?"

The mongrel snorted. "Who would be happy as a pet?" he returned, shifting a bit in the hold.

"What can I do to make you happy?" Iason inquired, staring into the obsidian eyes. "I want you to be happy with me, Riki."

Riki felt again that tickle of pleasure that hearing Iason say such a thing brought to him. He quickly hid his emotions. "Can you let me go? They're getting cold," he lamented, staring longingly at the remaining goodies.

With a sigh, Iason let go of Riki so he could eat a few more cookies and sweets. "Would that please you? Having more of your favourite foods?" he honestly asked.

The mongrel shrugged. "Feeding me good food won't make me forget I'm kidnapped," he retorted, then plucked a few more from the tray and looked away as he continued to eat.

Iason let out another sigh, bringing the tea cup to his lips and drank, but all he could taste was bitterness. 

—

Riki mindlessly flopped on the couch, bored again as there was nothing to do. It was the rainy season outside, which meant even the balcony was not a place of refuge as it only looked depressing.

He rolled over, then eyed a fancy container with a note card on its top sitting on the small living room table. Curious, he flipped it open and read the few lines:

Riki, I will be away until evening. I had Daryl prepare these for you in case you got the urge to have a snack.

But remember to brush your teeth after you've eaten your sweets.

Iason Mink

Riki opened the container and eyed up the cookies with bored hunger. Without wasting a moment, he began to indulge in one of the many luxuries of being held captive with the most Favoured Son of Jupiter.

—

"Shit," Riki cursed, rubbing the right side of his jaw with his hand and wincing in pain. "Shit, shit, shit!" His back tooth was aching profusely and he could hardly bite down! 

"Pet? Are you all right?" Iason questioned beyond the door, attempting to enter but failing as it was locked. 

"I'm just washing my hands!" Riki hissed and turned on the tap, then began doing slow open and closing movements with his jaw. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Pleased with the promise of a quick arrival to the bedroom, Iason backed away and padded silently down the halls to the Master bedroom. 

Riki winced as he again tested biting down, confirming that it wasn't just a coincidental ache, but one in which was repetitive. He eyed up the counter, then plucked the toothbrush from it holder and held it under the dispenser. 

Tears moistened his eyes as he scrubbed the back sections of his teeth with an aggressive motion, then continued with the rest of his mouth until he spat up foamy residue with blood tainting it. He rinsed his mouth then spat, before observing his teeth in the mirror. 

They didn't appear different, therefore Iason wouldn't notice as long as he avoided showing signs of discomfort. 

Riki wiped his face off then headed for the bedroom, entering to find his Master already nude under the sheets.

"Come here, pet," Iason beckoned, patting the sheets next to him.

Riki slowly slipped in, silently as he realized that his teeth hurt when he talked too. 

Iason immediately wrapped his arms around his pet. "Why so quiet?" he purred. "I know I've been busy for these few weeks, so I hope you were not lonely without me."

"Lonely?" Riki snorted, tilting his head up to look into the perfect azure eyes. "As if..." 

"Hmm, is that so?" Iason hummed, capturing the mongrel's lips and sinking his tongue into the warm depths. He leaned into it more, urged by the muffled moans of the smaller man. "We have a long night ahead of us, I'm afraid you will not be sleeping soon."

Riki winced as there was a sharp pain in mouth as he accidentally bit down on the hurt area after Iason pulled back. "Ow...!" he sounded, resting his hand on his cheek.

When Iason paused, his blue eyes observing the situation, Riki knew he was in trouble. "Pet," the Blondie started. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Riki denied, turning his face away and then deciding to scramble across the bed to safety.

Iason snagged him from his escape, pulling him back and pinning the mongrel down by straddling him. "You're hurting in your mouth," he examined, brushing his fingers over the sealed lips. "Open."

Riki shook his head, trying to turn his face away but the Blondie gripped onto his chin with one hand. "It's nothing...!" he assured, but the Blondie stuck his two fingers into his mouth and made him gag and tear up.

It only took the Blondie a few moments to deduce the issue, his eyes narrowing on the mongrel's back teeth. "You have a cavity, pet," he revealed, sliding his fingers along the quivering opening. "Have you not been brushing your teeth after eating those sweets like I told you to?"

"I dif!" Riki answered in panic, almost biting Iason's fingers. 

"You disobey me and now you lie to me, pet?" Iason challenged, removing his fingers and leaning in close to his pet's face. "It seems our plans for the night have changed."

—

Riki panicked as Iason secured his hands in soft leather bonds and then reached for another object. "Iason, I didn't mean to! I just kept forgetting!"

"That matters not, you disobeyed me all the same," the man dismissed, pulling out a different looking gag and holding it up. "This will prevent you from biting down and hurting your teeth."

"Iason, please!" 

Iason calmly grasped onto Riki's hair and forced his mouth open, before inserting the gag. "It's too late now to beg for forgiveness, Riki. The damage is done. And you brought harm upon yourself willingly to boot."

Riki mumbled a protest as Iason did up the fasteners, his eyes glaring angrily at the blonde. "Mmfuffer."

"Watch yourself, Riki," Iason warned. "I've already got an agenda of punishment planned, don't further it." He pulled Riki down across his lap, yanked off his glove and caressed the smooth, tanned rump. "Since you are disobedient like a child, I will punish you like one."

"Muuuuh!" 

Iason raised his hand and landed a hard hit to the youth's bottom. His other hand kept the squirming mongrel still as he writhed in pain. "Stop fighting me, Riki. Or I'll give you five minutes of spanking."

Riki tried his best to remain stoic, but after a minute of Iason's relentless hard hits against his rear, he started to cry. He sobbed into the bed sheets, going limp and enduring the rest of the painful minutes without fighting.

Finally Iason ceased in the punishment, running his hands along the bruised and hot skin. "Will you remember to mind what I say, pet?" He watched as the mongrel gave a shaky nod. "Good boy." He pressed his fingers to the youth's hole, pushing them inside and smiled as Riki jerked. "I will reward you for obeying my command to take your punishment without further protest now."

Riki moaned, jolting as the Blondie found his erection and gave him a few strokes of encouragement. 

"Yes, good boy," Iason praised, lifting the teary eyed mongrel up into his lap. "There's my good pet." He smiled as Riki pressed against him in need, rutting against his body as he stroked his erection. "You are only mine."


	2. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki makes some bad decisions at the dentist. Iason decides to have another person fix Riki's cavity.

Iason gently stroked Riki's hair while he laid next to him. He had relentlessly fucked his mongrel until he learned that he no longer belonged to himself, but to Iason. Therefore, purposely ignoring his command and getting a cavity was the same as damaging the Blondie's possession.

The Blondie leaned into the tanned nape and planted a kiss on the damp skin. "You naughty boy," he chided. 

Riki's eyes fluttered open, his body shifting before he winced. "Oh fuck," he cursed softly.

"Feeling the consequences of you actions are we?" Iason inquired, sliding his hand along Riki's side to his hips.

"I didn't mean to," Riki grumbled. "You didn't have to beat the shit outta me."

Iason laughed. "If you believe that was what I did to you, pet, then you will be sorry if I ever unleash true punishment upon you."

Riki sulked, holding his cheek in attempt to ease the pain. "How do I fix it?"

"I will book you a dentist appointment," Iason revealed stroking his chest affectionately. "The tooth will either be pulled or tended to and filled."

"Filled?" Riki repeated, having never gone to the dentist and was clueless of everything.

"Yes, pet, if the tooth can be saved they will fill it back up with a special paste that will dry and fill the hole where the cavity was."

"Wow. A...And just who will the dentist that does this be?"

"I will see who is available."

—

Riki sat as far away from the Blondie in his chair at the breakfast table he could get. When Daryl came over with a glass of juice, he reached for it only to have his action ceased.

"Do not give him juice," Iason advised. "Water, tea or black coffee only today."

"What? Why?" Riki challenged, trying to snatch the cup of juice from a retreating Daryl. 

Iason set down his tea cup. "Daryl, it has come to my attention that Riki has a cavity," he revealed, watching the Furniture pale. "I had instructed him to brush his teeth after eating the sweets in my absence, and left you in charge of seeing that he did so."

"Y-Yes Master."

"However, since he has a cavity, it appears you have neglected your task," Iason coldly explained. 

Daryl looked downward. "Yes Master," he softly agreed.

"Oh c'mon, I was the one that lied to him and said I was doing it," Riki protested.

"That just proves how negligent he was about his task, pet," Iason snapped. "To be so easily tricked is unacceptable." He returned his gaze to the Furniture. "Fetch me my whip, class four." 

Daryl paled more in fear, but nodded and turned and left the room to retrieve the implement.

"This is bullshit."

"Not another word, pet, or I'll give you a few swipes to accompany your sore behind," Iason threatened, to which Riki went silent.

When Daryl returned, Riki's stomach was knotting tightly. He rose and headed out of the dinning room, reaching the hallway as the first cries from the Furniture echoed off the walls.

—

Riki rolled over, away from the door as Iason entered into the pet room. 

"Pet, why are you cooping yourself up in here?" Iason demanded, although he knew his mongrel was upset about Daryl being punished.

"'Cuz you're an asshole," Riki hissed.

"What was that?" Iason challenged, his boots clipping sharply on the floor as he strode closer to the bed.

Riki refused to answer, his heart pounding as the Blondie stopped right behind him. He tensed, anticipating a hit or some form of reprimanding to commence. 

Instead Iason's gloved hand caressed the tanned shoulder. "You're appointment is in an hour, so get cleaned up and ready. And don't you dare cause me trouble, I mean it Riki."

The mongrel shot up. "An hour? Shit...I need more time..." he trailed in fear.

Iason paused, his stance becoming mocking. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Riki hissed, springing up to his feet. "I just...I just need time to get showered."

"Hmm, I see," the blonde nodded, closing the distance between them and landing a swat to the sore rump. "Better get moving."

—

Riki hesitantly trailed behind Iason as he was led into a very white room by his leash. He usually hated the leash, but right now it was a safety net in this unknown environment. His eyes darted around at the cabinets and a chair with a large electronic implement hanging over it. He unconsciously found himself holding onto Iason's sleeve ever so slightly. 

Iason smiled, glancing back at his frightened pup. "I dare say you're afraid?" he chuckled.

Immediately Riki straightened up, scowling and put on a face of disinterest. "No."

"Good morning, your Grace," a man dressed in white with a mask under his chin greeted. "It is a pleasure to have our services be provided for you." When Iason nodded and reciprocated the greeting, the man's eyes drifted to Riki. "And this must be our patient?"

"Yes," Iason nodded, guiding Riki beside him and gave him a pointed look. "My pet has gotten himself a cavity."

"Ah, a cavity, well that will be no trouble for us to remedy," the man assured, then gestured to the chair. "Please have him sit here."

Iason nodded, then looked to Riki. "Come, pet." He led the mongrel to the chair and positioned him within it and tethering the leash to a clasp on the back. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog!" he hissed only to Iason.

"Now then, let's get you adjusted properly," the dentist announced, flicking a few switches and lowering the chair to the correct height. 

Riki flinched and tried to get out of the chair as whirring of machines made his skin crawl. Iason rose from his spot and pushed him back into place. "Do not move, pet," he scolded, then had to push Riki back again as the dentist prepped another tool that shrieked. The Blondie leaned down close to the tanned ear. "I warned you."

The mongrel let out a yelp as clasps sprung out of the armrests and constricted his arms and hands painfully. "No! Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

"Now, now, it's all right," the masked dentist soothed, coming back into Riki's view with a long instrument with a mirror on the end and a pick like tool. "We just can't have you moving during the procedure."

"Iason, please! I don't like this!" Riki wiggled futilely against the holds, trying to dodge the man's tools. A swift yank to his collar left him breathless, as Iason tied the chain tighter. "Ugh!"

"Enough of this nonsense at once, pet!" Iason admonished. "My apologies, Doctor."

"No need for apologies, your Grace, many first timers are worried." He returned his attention to the mongrel. "Open your mouth, say ahh." 

Riki shook his head, keeping his teeth clenched shut and his lips sealed. 

"Riki!" Iason hissed. "Do as he says."

When the mongrel refused, the man gave a swift tug to his hair and when he cried out the man forced open Riki's mouth by jamming the hook in between his upper and lower teeth and looked around inside. "Ah there it is," the dentist calmly announced, spying the tooth in need of repair. He forced in the mirror instrument and analyzed the damage, removing the pick.

Seeing his chance, Riki chomped down, ignoring the brutal pain of the metal stabbing into his aching teeth and gums. His front teeth sliced into the man's gloved fingertips, drawing blood as he ground into the flesh while the man screamed in agony. 

"RIKI!" Iason bellowed, yanking up on the black hair and landing a hard strike to the tanned face. "How dare you!" He whipped out the crop from its sheath attached to his belt and gifted the mongrel with several strikes on his hands and thighs. "How dare you do such a thing!" 

Riki screamed, apologizing and pleading long before Iason was finished. He was sobbing by the time Iason had relentlessly punished him for his transgression. His exposed skin was covered with welts and marks, every single one was pulsating and burning. 

He had been so immersed in the painful event that he had failed to see the medical team come to attend to the doctor. The mongrel felt a wave of embarrassment as he realized they had heard him whimper and cry. 

Iason had worked himself into a sweat from verbally and physically punishing his mongrel. He pushed back sweaty strands of hair from his eyes and returned the crop to its sheath. "I'm utterly ashamed of you, pet," he lowly scolded, then turned away to the medics in the adjoining room. "How is he?"

"He will need stitches, your Grace," the medic answered. "We've stopped the bleeding and are going to move him now."

The Blondie nodded. "Have any expenses billed to my account," he instructed, pulling out his credit chip and offering it to the assistants payment panel. 

"Yes, sir."

Iason watched as the team took the dentist away, leaving only him and his unruly mongrel within the utmost private sector of the Eos Pet Dentist. He silently praised his choice of the soundproof and windowless room. He was sure that the dentist leaving the room in the state he was in alongside the medical team being called would set the rumour mill going full tilt. 

"Well, pet," Iason roughly announced. "Since you have decided to ruin this venue and the attendant. I will have to find another willing person to fix your cavity." His piercing eyes met the frightened mongrel's. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Riki gulped, knowing that the icy blue stare of death meant he was in for more punishment when they got back to the penthouse. He forced his fear down. "Fuck you."

Iason blinked, then his face changed to one that was stoic. "I see, well pet I am sorry to say you will regret this day when I am finished with you."

—

"You bastard!" Riki yanked again the chains with as much effort as he could expend but it was no use. He was effortlessly dragged behind the Blondie who escorted him through a private exit leading into a windowless hallway. "You dirty, rotten blonde freak!"

Iason paid no attention to the mongrel, deciding to save his wrath for when they were alone in his home. He started to typed in the coordinates of a location into the door panel at the end of the hall. 

"Let me go!" Riki screeched, throwing his shoulder against the panel and messing up the numbers. "Ha!"

The Blondie paused for a moment, before gifting Riki with a strike across the face. "You are only adding more details to your list of pending punishment, Riki." 

Riki hit the floor, grasping his face as the world went into a dizzy state. "Good, maybe you'll kill me if you keep punishing me! I'd rather be dead than—!" A sudden yank to his collar sent him through the passage into a secret area in a coughing fit. "You...bastard!" 

"Really Iason, I will never understand your choice of pets."

The mongrel's eyes focused the flooring beneath him, it was smooth but not tile, almost like an industrial flooring. His head shot up, his dark eyes widening with fear as they took in the bone chilling surroundings and the owner of the voice. 

"My choice of pets is no concern of yours," Iason calmly returned. "Raoul."


	3. Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki gets his cavity fixed and punished for his behaviour.

Riki's eyes widened in fear as they took in the enemy Blondie's form, surrounded by a much creepier white room than the one prior.

"He has a cavity, does he?" Raoul inquired, his green eyes piercing through the mongrel as if he were a kitten standing in the presence of a lion. "He appears to also have some other internal wounds." He then added with a satisfied grin. "And many external ones as well."

Iason nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Yes, he caused quite a chaotic scene in the Eos Pet Clinic," he added bitterly, giving the collar a yank. "Are you able to remedy his cavity?"

Raoul looked disgusted and displeased by the idea, but agreed nonetheless as it was a request from his beloved Iason. "Of course, bring him here," he answered, beckoning them with his fingers.

At that moment Riki knew his fate had been sealed, but he wasn't ready to go down by the hands of Raoul. He lunged back towards the portal, but Iason put a stop to that attempt with a very harsh yank to the collar. He flew back, coughing as the oxygen vanished from his lungs. 

"Really, pet, when will you learn?" Iason scolded, grabbing onto the mongrel's shirt and tightening his grip on the leash. He lifted the coughing and feebly struggling pet with ease, bringing him to a menacing chair with straps.

"He's a squirmy one," Raoul taunted, clamping Riki into the straps as the mongrel wheezed pleas to his master.

"Iason, please, not him!" Riki squeaked. "I won't fight again, just not him!"

"Pet!" Iason bellowed, his voice like a bucket of ice water down Riki's back. "I have had it with your nonsense. Raoul here has been so gracious enough to fix your cavity. Now you'd best behave properly, or I will whip your backside raw."

Riki shrunk down into the chair's angle, utterly terrified of being in the presence of two Blondie's who were not pleased by him. "Iason..." he whimpered, seeing Raoul prepping unknown items that were on a table after putting on a white mask and rubber white gloves. 

"Not another word," Iason hissed, securing the leash in a holder on the chair. He then turned away and found a seat near a desk which he settled into, his eyes glaring at Riki.

"Now then, let's begin," Raoul purred, turning back with a metallic device. He stepped closer, then effortlessly pried open Riki's mouth, his rubber gloves filling the mongrel's mouth with a disgusting taste that made his stomach churn. After the device was secured in place, the Blondie peered into the mouth before him. "Ah, there it is."

Iason raised an eyebrow to his friend. "How bad is it?"

Raoul turned back to Iason. "It's very deep, and he's cut his mouth up badly unfortunately," he informed him, then turned back to Riki. His smile peeked out from the corners of the mask, his eyes twinkling with glee. "It will take awhile to get it attended to."

Riki felt sheer fear rush through him, his fingernails scratching into the padding of the chair. He tried to tell Iason that he was sorry, but all that came out was gagged mumbles. 

"You'll feel a slight pinch," Raoul warned, holding up a syringe. He poked it into the mongrel's gums, watching as the pet's eyes glistened. "That should help with the pain." He stroked the tanned cheek with a wicked intimacy. "Most of it anyways."

Iason glanced down at his wrist comm as it set off a small chime. His eyes narrowed on the name, and he rose to take the call. "Excuse me, Raoul, I have to take this outside," he explained.

"Not a problem, my friend," the green eyed Blondie assured, gesturing to the mongrel. "He is not going anywhere until I'm finished."

The Blondie smirked, giving a nod of understanding before disappearing out of the portal.

Riki screamed out to Iason, but it was too late and his eyes darted to Raoul who turned back to look at him with unamused eyes. He started to fight against the bonds, but winced as he got a shock from them. 

"It's useless to fight against it," Raoul laughed. "You're not getting away until I'm done with you." He picked up a tool that made a whirring sound. "Shall we begin now?"

—

Iason pressed end on the long and apologetic call to the dentist who Riki had harmed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then turned back to the way of the portal. 

"Iason!" Orphe called, his voice very annoyed with another incident from his pet. "We need to discuss your pet."

"I just spoke with the involved people on the phone," Iason defended. "What more could you possibly want?"

"Your pet caused the entire Pet Clinic to be shut down for the afternoon," Orphe angrily reminded. "Aisha and I have been up to our necks in complaints. Your pet must atone for the damage caused. We wish to discuss this with you more in private."

Iason bristled. "Very well," he answered, glancing back at the portal before following his brother.

—

Raoul began working on the rotting tooth, clearing the damaged area from the parts that were not. He glanced to Riki's face, noticing his eyes were full of hate and glistening with tears. "So even wild dogs lose their bravado when muzzled and abandoned, I see," he taunted, reaching for another device.

"Cuff wuu," Riki managed, his dark eyes burning into Raoul.

"Hmm," the Blondie sounded, reaching over and grabbing a device that would heal the wounds from the previous dentist. "This might hurt."

Riki let out a scream as a burning sensation rippled through his mouth where the tool traced. His fingernails sliced into the padding, shredding through like a wild cat's claws. 

Raoul finally finished, observing the mongrel who was opening tearing up from the pain. "Here I thought you were made of tougher stuff," he mocked, finishing up his work with precision.

The mongrel glared, but was unable to respond with a clever remark.

The Blondie placed the small metallic piece into the opening in the tooth, unknown to the mongrel, then began to apply the fast finishing filling. He removed the device, then tapped the filling top with a pick to see if it was finished. He then removed his mask and gloves, after taking out the mouth clamp. "Bite down," he instructed, motioning to his own back teeth.

Riki gave the blonde a death glare, but did as he was instructed, surprised that his tooth was back to normal. "Woah," he breathed in shock, having never experienced anything with the dentist beyond this.

Raoul glanced over. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Your teeth are surprisingly well kept despite this cavity," Raoul revealed, flipping through the pages of the mongrel's documents. "But you have never had dental work before, correct?"

Riki gave a slight, apprehensive nod. "Yeah, why?"

Raoul sat down at his desk. "I'm just surprised that a mongrel from the slums does not have bad teeth considering your habits and environment." He looked up at the mongrel. "It's intriguing."

"Whatever."

"It might seem insignificant to you, but as a biological engineer any desirable traits that I spot I like to further investigate," Raoul returned. "After refining it of course to lose the mongrel quality, there are many people who would like to have a gene for nicer teeth. Meaning, I will need to find another way for you to be back in my lab. If your teeth are a hint of other hidden traits that are strong within you, I can see Iason's interest in you with a bit more clarity."

—

Riki leaned against the balcony railing, soaking up his last bit of freedom before Iason returned. He felt a bit hurt and abandoned when Iason didn't return to retrieve him, leaving him in the care of his nemesis. 

What Raoul said to him echoed in his mind, and he feared that the Blondie might stay true to his phrase of bringing him back to the lab. He detested that place, it scared the crap out of him. 

With a sigh, Riki turned around, stopping in his tracks as a very tense looking Blondie was standing in the doorway. His eyes glanced to the side for an escape root.

"Come," Iason commanded, his demeanour one of icy impatience. 

Riki accepted his defeat, his eyes pinned to the ground as he moved to the penthouse. When he was within range of his Blondie Master he found his wrist within an iron grip. "Ow!" 

"Pet, if you think this is painful you're in for a horrid surprise," Iason warned, dragging him through the home towards the dreaded pet training room. "You're in for a night of pain."

Despite his pleas and reasoning and fighting with the Blondie, Riki found himself shackled to the T stand. He shivered as Iason's gloved hands caressed his back in a gentle way, despite the anger vibrating through them. 

Riki jolted at the sound of an electric whip slapping against the ground behind him. "Iason, please! I wasn't —" The whip cracked down on his back at lightning speed, stealing his breath away as his throat clamped closed.

Iason let his anger out upon the tanned body of the naughty mongrel in front of him, ignoring his screams and sobs. Every lash upon Riki's back was a comment from one of his fellow Blondie brothers in regards to the mongrel's misbehaviour and his lack of being a proper Master, the rejection from his mongrel and his mongrel being purposely disobedient. 

The chains went taunt as Riki went slack, his body shaking as he sobbed inconsolably. His back was burning despite Iason activating the whip to be the dullest point. There was blood dripping down from the gashes where Iason had struck repeatedly.

Iason wiped his forehead, his face covered with sweat and his eyes glistening with tears. It hurt him immensely to punish Riki to this extent, but it had to be done. 

He deactivated and tossed the whip aside, then reached over and unhooked Riki from the T stand. Instinctively, Riki tried to fight him, but Iason soothed him. "Shh, it's over," Iason whispered, bringing Riki into his arms and to the bed. "Oh Riki, Riki..." He laid him on his stomach. 

"I'm...s...sorry..." 

"Shhh," Iason breathed, kissing the tanned cheek that was streaked with tears. "Don't move, I'll be back."

Riki rested his head against the soft, cool blankets that were heavenly against his burning body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Iason coming back with a cloth and jar of something. "Hurts..."

"I would think so," Iason agreed, his voice choked as he saw the total damage he had done as he wiped the blood away. "This is going to sting."

"What?" Riki asked, but then screamed in utter agony as the disinfectant was poured liberally onto his open wounds. He desperately tried to escape, but Iason caught him by the hips and refused to let go until everything was covered. 

Riki gasped for breath against the sheets, his vision clouding with spots as the pain was absolutely unbearable.


End file.
